Table Sweets
by The XPS
Summary: Weiss is too hard on herself and Ruby has had enough, so she decides to lend her a hand


Its been quite long, hasn't it? Well, things have happened. Busy things. Aside that, my laptop was killed by some kid and a box of Juice. Long story, don't want to talk about it. Nothing was killed though so it wasn't too bad.

That said, something needed to be done. I've been schleeping on these stories, and people seem to like it so why not do a little more?

If you like it then do the thing. if you don't, then the door is right there. Don't let the door hit you on the way out.

Honestly these are Vanilla...they need to be more lewd...I need to work on that.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Edit: Apparently, people reported this story for one reason or another and it was removed and my account put into "Review" before being released. If you are doing that, please do actually put in some effort. Your inability to get me banned off this Christian Fanfic site is a shamefur dispray.

* * *

She rubbed her temple as her eyes scanned the page, trying to absorb as much of the information as possible. Sometimes repeating the same line over and over in order for her to memorize that snippet of information. Those blue eyes were dull as her mind throbbed with the impending headache that was about to start causing her pain, and was only made was by the slamming of her dorm room door as it was opened. She had been expecting the other three to barge in, but instead was greeted with the sight of Ruby as she kicked the door closed.

"Must you slam the door like that?" Weiss asked her as she sighed and rubbed her temple.

"Sorry, didn't mean for it to slam so hard." She shrugged off the question as she put down her bag, taking out an object wrapped in a Napkin. The younger girl decided to take a seat across from the heiress, the napkin being unwrapped and three stack cookies being what the napkin had been protecting. Taking one happily, she began to munch on it. "Ah, Strawberry Chocolate Chip." She sighed with a smile, taking another bite of it. She looked back at Weiss, who had put her nose back into the book that she had been reading when she had left a few hours ago. "Um, how long have you been studying?"

"What time is it?" Weiss asked, genuinely confused about how long it's been. She isn't one to lose track of time like that, but her mind had been trying to absorb everything that she had no idea what time it was.

"Well, you began studying at a quarter to four." Ruby began, "Which is when I left. And now its half past seven."

"So, I've been here for three hours?" She asked incredulously. To her it felt like it had been an eternity!

"Seems like it." Ruby confirmed as she finished her cookie. "Yang and Blake went out, something about a thing in the city or whatever. So, it's just me and you." She hummed, picking up a chocolate chip cookie and offering it to her with a genuine smile. "Cookie?"

Originally, Weiss wasn't planning on accepting it. Only for her stomach to growl. Luckily it wasn't one of those loud ones that everyone could hear, but it was one that she certainly felt. Nodding, she accepted it with a slight smile and nodded. "Thank you Ruby…You didn't have to give me this though, I know how much you like cookies. Not as much as you do strawberries but still a close second place." Taking a bite, she was surprised that it actually tasted similarly to her favorite type of cookie.

"I hope you like it! It's that especially Chocolate Chip cookie made with a type of Creamy tasting Cookie dough that you liked." The young leader explained, watching her as she continued to eat her cookie.

"I…Thank you Ruby. You didn't have to do that though. It must have cost you a fortune though."

"You're right in that it wasn't cheap, but it was well worth it to see that smile on your face." She grinned even more when Weiss tried to hide it from her.

"Ugh, Ruby." She shook her head, covering her face with her hands but she didn't stop smiling.

It should be mentioned, if it hasn't been figured out already, that both Ruby and Weiss were indeed in a relationship. They tried so hard to keep it a secret though, so its more of an open secret now. Like how Pyrrha has a crush on Jaune, or how Bee's make the world go round. It was just a fact of life for their group of friends at this point.

"So, how do you like your cookie?" She asked as she took the last cookie and re-wrapped it with the napkin.

"It was delicious, thank you very much for that. You didn't have to do that though." She repeated.

"I know, but I wanted to. I just wanted to show you that I cared." The red head told her as she moved some hair away from her face. What Weiss hadn't noticed is that Ruby had taken her shoe off and had raised her socked foot and was slowly reaching for her crotch.

"Well, I certainly appreciate the-"Her sentence was interrupted by the high pitched squeak that followed. "Ruby!" Weiss screeched as her face heated up.

"Hm?" Ruby asked innocently as she placed her foot back into her shoe, having a Cheshire like grin on her features as she looked back at Weiss.

There was another thing about the two of them. Although thankfully this was something that no one aside the two of them knew about. While Weiss may have been the one with a tough exterior and all, it seems that Ruby had unlocked something about her. Sexually.

You see, when they have sexual relations (Which they do as often as bunnies do but somehow get away with it.), Weiss is the more dominant one almost eighty five percent of the time. Ruby doesn't mind letting Weiss pound her into a puddle of babbling arousal. However, the remaining fifteen percent is Ruby. But, unlike Weiss, she doesn't go right to the sex…. oh no. Weiss discovered that the youngest team member is the absolute worst.

And as if to prove her point, without more than a few beats passing by, Ruby managed to have Weiss on her lap as Ruby had moved to where Weiss was sitting now. The heiress swallowed thickly, her hands shaking slightly as she knew what was going to happen.

"R-ruby, please. I'm trying to study." She asked her, although it came out almost like a beg as she went back to reading. Or tried to, at least.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything." She leaned in and whispered into her ear, causing Weiss to shiver. "Nothing at all~" Ruby finished off as she blew gently at the back of her ear. Her hands idly roaming around Weiss' clothed body. "Although, I'm sure that you must be very uncomfortable in this uniform. Let me help you with that." She told her as she began to undress Weiss, like a doll.

She slowly unbutton the front of her uniform, making sure to palm her breasts every time she had to move her hands upwards. It She removed the top without much of a fuss, helping Weiss' arms go through before throwing it behind her. Unbuttoning the under shirt, her hand would slowly roam around her bare skin while her other hand slowly unbuttoned the shirt. The smooth, soft skin that Weiss made sure to take good care of hid quite a bit of muscle, the younger girl could tell as those muscles seized when they were touched.

Once her shirt had been removed, she also helped her arms go through the sleeves before also tossing that aside, so now she was mostly topless. "How are you doing with your studying, my little snowflake?" The team leader asked her hands began to undo her skirt now.

"Fine." It came out without a stutter, although it came out at a higher pitch than normal. Always a tell that Weiss was indeed "not-fine."

Of course, Ruby played along with that. "That's good, don't mind me then. Just trying to get you comfortable is all." She reiterated what she was doing as she undid her skirt, raising the light heiress by her perky posterior and sliding it beneath her before throwing it over her shoulder. Now she was only left in her bra, panties, shoe's and socks.

Which, in Ruby's mind, was way too much clothing for her taste. She enjoyed Weiss…pure. If you will. She, while being the youngest of the four, was a Woman of high taste and class. So, she enjoyed Weiss at her purest. When she's at her most vulnerable.

In layman's terms. She wanted Weiss to be absolutely naked. She wanted Weiss to be bare from head to toe.

And if there was something Weiss learned from her time with Ruby up to this point, if she wants something…she _**will**_ get it.

Those slightly rough but gentle hands roamed around her exposed body, touching over her thighs as she had to follow the unwritten rule to "Stay perfectly still." Which was difficult as Weiss could already feel a warmth in her core, which was starting to blossom.

Ruby kicked off her shoes again, using her feet to toe off both of Weiss' uniform loafers. And with some dexterity toe off her socks as well before placing her own feet back into her loafers. So now Weiss was only in her Bra and Panties.

With each piece of clothing being removed one by one, and with how close Ruby was and the fact that she could feel her warmth, and her touch, had caused her to abandon reading. She wasn't able to understand anything that was on the page in front of her anyway.

"You better be concentrating hard on that studying." Ruby warned her, causing Weiss to freeze.

"R-Ruby, n-"

"No buts, except for this one." She gently used her palm to rub it before giving it a quick spank. The red head knew that she was going to start begging, because she knew that Weiss knew that they were about to play "The Game."

And Weiss hates (read as, Loves) "The Game"

Weiss nodded shakily as she went back to attempting to read the text before her. While Ruby had decided to remove her panties first. She flinched when she felt Ruby's hand around her crotch, blushing as she felt her rubbing there. And Weiss knew that she was aroused, she could feel herself getting damp as Ruby pressed her hand a little.

"Hmmm, it seems that someone is distracted." She told her as a lone finger squirmed underneath her underwear, and arrived at its destination. "I really do hope it doesn't affect you as much." Ruby told her idly as her finger was playing with Weiss' erect clit. Weiss couldn't even answer her as her vision was becoming blurry and that heat in her core was becoming worse.

With a smile, Ruby maneuvered and managed to remove Weiss' panties with a bit of effort on her part. Taking it she dangled it in front of the heiress, and the leader was given the lovely sight of a Blushing Weiss. Taking it towards her own nose, Ruby made a show and took a deep sniff of it. "Ah, that smells sweet…like of fresh vanilla. Reminds me of some _ **one**_ that tastes of Vanilla." She chuckled before placing it next to her.

Her hands moved up from her crotch, but not before spreading her legs slightly. Fingers unclasped her bra, letting it fall onto the white-haired girl's lap before throwing it over her shoulder. And just as Ruby had wanted, Weiss was now on her lap. Absolutely naked.

"This is how I like you, perfect. Your perfect body, without a single layer of clothing on, in a large room." Ruby nodded as she touched her thigh. "I think you would agree that no clothes fit you better…Wait a second." She said seriously as she had forgotten one more thing to remove. Reaching for her silky smooth and perfectly done hair, Ruby removed her signature tiara from her head and gently placed it on the desk, causing her side ponytail to come undone in a waterfall of silky-smooth hair. "Much better." She nodded.

Weiss meanwhile, was simmering in her own arousal as Ruby continued to describe about how she was completely exposed, even going so far as to remove her tiara. She was completely at Ruby's mercy, and there wasn't much that she could do. Because if she tried to interfere, then Ruby would stop. And not only would she stop and leave her sitting on the chair she had been sitting on before, but she would make sure to make Weiss' life, and loins, absolute hell.

She secretly wanted that, but before she could decide on doing that she was interrupted by the silver eyed girls voice.

"Alright, so now that we have you perfectly set, how about you tell me what you have learned while I was pre-occupied?" She asked the heiress, feeling two hands cupping her breasts.

'I-I…I..,Um." She stuttered, unable to gain her bearings as her arousal ridden mind had gone blank on her.

"And you say you pride yourself on being the most studious of everyone here?" Ruby questioned her as she rested her chin on her shoulder. "Looks like that claim you made is untrue." She told her as her hands gently cupped and palmed her breasts, a naughty hand reaching to gently pinch and roll those pink, perky nipples using her index and thumb and tugging gently.

Ruby felt that Weiss was closing her legs slowly, and had to part them using her hands. "Ah, what did we talk about? Thighs spread and in a presentable fashion. Can have you hide your beauty from me, now can we? There we go." She helped Weiss keep her thighs open in the way she wanted, her sex starting to drip slightly from being treated like this.

"Since it seems that you didn't learn anything from the page that you had been reading, why don't you tell me something you learned while I was gone?" She asked her as a hand rested on her thigh, dangerously close to her sex, while the other laid beneath her breast.

"W-well, G-grimm usually follow an Alpha. A-and the Alpha usually abuses the lower tiers of the group that it has been leading t-to show dominance." Weiss explained with shaky breath, due to the fact that throughout her explanation, Ruby's fingers were playing with her sex, her index finger grazing over her slit while the hand sitting at her breast was gently teasing her now erect pink nipple.

"Uh huh, and what else." Ruby asked her as she moved her other hand from her breast to join her right hand at her sopping sex, gently spreading it while Weiss tried to explain.

"O-o-only Nevermore's reproduce. Other Grimm are simply s-spawned from the ground." Weiss quickly scrambled to find something as she could feel Ruby spread her, her toes curling as she felt an index finger teasing her entrance. And she dearly wanted to push herself against that finger, but there were consequences for not staying completely still…

Her sex clenched around emptiness as she remembered the punishment for not staying still.

"Good, how about how Beowulf's are the exception to that rule as well?" She asked, waiting for the heiress to start talking

"Well, t-THEY are the exception since they seem to carry a sort of m-MALE genetaLIA!" Weiss couldn't keep a constant flow of her sentence going as that finger teased her entrance, entering and leaving her.

"That's very interesting." Ruby nodded as she leaned to gently bit on Weiss' milky white collarbone, leaving a mark there. She made sure to place it in a tactical location where her uniform would hide it.

"R-ruby…please." Weiss asked her as her upper body was flush pink now from simply teasing her sex.

"You already want to cum?" She asked her in a teasing voice, making sure to use her index and thumb to roll her clit gently. "I don't know, I don't think you've earned it." She told her as hoisted her up onto the table, moving the book aside and dropping the heiress's bare ass onto the cool table. "Call me cruel, but I enjoy seeing you like this, vulnerable, bare, perfect." Ruby nodded with a smile as she parted her legs again. "Besides, you have to let your sweets simmer before indulging, and that works in this case too!" The redhead told her as she leaned in and gently bit her thigh, leaving another mark there as well.

Weiss's chest was moving rapidly as her breathing was getting heavier. Her entire upper body already covered in a pink blush. Her eyes had a slight shine to them as she was getting lost in the pleasure. And she wanted nothing more than to wrap her thighs around Ruby's head as she devoured her.

However, Ruby was very meticulous. If she moved an inch right now, she would make sure to punish her for doing so. So the heiress had to swallow as she kept quiet and kept still.

Ruby moved down her milky white thighs as she left marks on every inch of them, using her tongue to lick around the soft skin of her thighs. She would move closer towards Weiss' heat when doing long, broad strokes with her tongue but made sure to avoid every touching her sex. Her left hand went up towards her breasts and started to play with them. For the time being, only massaging them as she wanted to give them the attention they deserved. But all in due time.

Once she had left her right thigh would several marks and the proper worshipping it deserved, she swapped to her left thigh and began the same process. Starting from the bottom and moving up. The team leader could feel how Weiss wanted to move so desperately, and it made every lick and every bite that much sweeter to her. Knowing that despite everything, Weiss was staying perfectly still on her own. She enjoyed having this done and being treated like this. And Ruby was more than happy to continue doing this.

Once Ruby compared both her legs and made sure each milky white thigh received its equal amount of marks and tender loving, she moved towards her midsection. "Lay down." She said in a soft tone, although Weiss knew that her tone wasn't a request, but more of an order. Without even so much as a single whimper, she did what she was asked. Not complaining about how the desk was cold against her warm back.

Usually, Ruby would have gone and started to Worship each of Weiss's feet at this point. But, she didn't do that this time. Probably because if she did, she would stay there all night.

Ruby must have known this as well as she began right above the heiress' bikini line, dragging her tongue upwards as she worshipped the milky skin beneath her. She also kissed right above her mons as well, just to further cruelly tease the hapless woman on the table. Weiss' hands scratched the table and curled into fists as she wasn't able to move or make a sound.

She moved up towards her midsection after making sure that the area around the bikini line was well taken care of, running her tongue around her navel. She used the tip of her tongue to tease around the edge of her belly button, a very sensitive area as Ruby could feel Weiss tense up quite a lot. Though that just made it better to her, she could faintly see the muscles beneath her smooth skins tense up and ever so slightly appear on the surface. The red head made sure to give it a few more swirls around the edge before moving around the entire area around her midsection.

Starting from the abdomen now she gently bit down on the skin, creating a sort of seal with her lips and using her tongue to swirl around the area and gently suckling on it and leaving a deep purple mark. Her intention. She used her hands to roughly knead her sides, which both tickled and despite how rough she was handling her felt really good as well. The pain melding together with the kisses and marks that Ruby was leaving on her body.

Her tongue dragged along everywhere, stopping at random intervals to swirl around a specific area like a birth mark or just to mark a place where Ruby would leave her own 'mark' on her body, like she had been doing. It was agonizing to Weiss as her body wanted to move, writhe, she wanted to moan and coo with each passing second. Her own sex had begun to drip as well, a long strand pooling beneath her as it was beginning to seep onto the floor below the two of them due to where Weiss' legs were. She couldn't even close her thighs to keep herself from making a mess either, having to keep them spread as they were and her sex in a presentable manner for Ruby when she inevitably returned.

It took her quite a while, but Ruby was nothing if not motivated as she covered Weiss' taut stomach and abdomen with several bite marks. And none of them gentle either. She was sure that the older girl could handle it, they have done worst things so this was nothing to her. Besides, watching Weiss' breathing become ragged with each broad stroke of her tongue, or with each mark left, or with her hand playing with her body was also something that helped rile the poor heiress on the table.

Ruby herself was obviously getting aroused from what she was doing, her own sex leaking and staining her own underwear. Although that wasn't really on her mind at the moment. However, she freed up one of her hands and started to undress herself. Tossing her own skirt and removing her own socks. However, she had an idea with them.

"Sit up" She ordered huskily into the heiress' ear, getting off of her as she unbuttoned her uniform as well. Weiss did as she was told, shakily pushing herself up from the table she had been placed on. Ruby grabbed her socks and used them to tie the older girl's hands behind her back, crossing them at the wrists. "There, don't want to have any issues holding you down. If you make any noise, I'll use the other one to gag you." She warned her, although she probably knew Weiss wouldn't mind it anyway. Ruby used a bit of force and pushed Weiss back onto the table where she had been laying before, taking a seat where she had been before. In front of her, presented very nicely, was Weiss' needy, soaked, and very sensitive sex.

She leaned in and was mere inches away, which made Weiss close her legs out of instinct. Obviously Ruby wasn't going to have any of that, so she pushed her thighs apart again. "Ah, none of that now. I want you to spread them again. If you close them, I'm tying your legs to each end of the table." The redhead warned her, using her finger to brush against her sensitive girl's clit. The only response she received was in a sort of needy whine, along with a whimper but nothing more.

Once Weiss had spread her legs like she had been told, Ruby savored the view that she had been given. A single finger of hers teased Weiss' slit slowly, gently pushing in a little as she continued to let Weiss simmer in her own arousal. The team leader could hear the quiet gasps and hisses that left the heiress' mouth, but that was the best part of what she was doing. Seeing what kind of noise, she could get out of her, seeing if she could make her make new noises. Like an instrument, only not as boring and the reward being the ability to watch the white-haired girl on the table as she was helpless.

Weiss was trying, oh how she was trying, to listen to the orders she had been given and keep her legs spread. But it was a grueling feat, feeling how Ruby was playing her like a master. The lightest touches, the lightest teases on her sex. Each one making her shiver a little as she couldn't even claw at the table she was on anymore. Her chest movement was erratic, her nipples were stiff due to the cool air combined and her heated body clashing, she could feel the dull throb from the marks that Ruby had done. Out of nowhere, she gasped and sucked in air and held her breath as she felt a digit enter her. Her sex clenching around it as it wiggled around. She balled her hands into fists and her toes curled as she tried as hard as she could to keep her legs spread, that task alone was using up what little will power she had left.

Ruby was having so much fun toying with Weiss like this, seeing how she was listening to her obediently. Edging the heiress was one of her favorite pass times, because it didn't take long to get her to be a sweaty, mewling mess begging for release. But most of the fun came in the form of keeping her on the edge. On the cusp of going over into a mind-blowing orgasm. Keeping her right before she went off that cliff, because every trace of the usually stoic girl disappears. And in its place, a needier side of Weiss appears.

And that where Weiss was right now.

"Do you want to cum?" Ruby purred into her ear as she nibbled on her earlobe, causing the white-haired girl to gasp. She couldn't say anything, so she nodded. However, that wasn't acceptable as an answer to Ruby. She felt that tormenting hand tease her sex again, and looked into Silver eyes as Ruby began to speak again. "Use your words Princess, do you want to cum?" She asked her as a lone finger entered her.

Her mouth was dry, despite her body being soaked with her sweat, ruby's sweat and her own arousal, but she managed to give her an answer anyway. "Y-yes."

Ruby hummed as she heard her answer, feigning an expression of thinking as she slowly teased her finger in and out of her. "Well, that is a tough decision. I could let you cum right now." She began, causing Weiss to nod frantically. "But, if I do, then that means that it would be your turn next time." Ruby smirked as she looked down at her.

Weiss knew what she was doing, this was how Ruby had gotten her like this so many times. They had an agreement in that they would allow the other to be top, but that person could relinquish it. It was usually something that Weiss forgot about. Mostly because of the amount of times she was able to top Ruby (as in, not many.) because of this exact reason. Ruby was exploiting their mutual agreement, but as what usually happens, she didn't care. Because she needed the throbbing between her legs to disappear. She wanted release.

"Ruuuuby, pleeease~." She begged, something that the smaller girl loved to hear. It was just so unlike someone as prime and proper like Weiss to beg. Which made it that much better. "You can have anything!" she cried out as she rolled her hips towards her.

Of course, that was exactly what Ruby wanted to hear. She could feel those thighs trembling as they wanted to close. They'd move to the part of the relationship that keeps those legs open using a bit of "ingenuity". But that was for later. Now, she had to deal with clearly needy heiress.

Bringing her mouth towards her now clearly glistening sex, she took an experimental lick which garnered an instant reaction from the woman on the table. Taking another, then another, Ruby noticed that she was about to close her legs so she made sure to hold them open. She used the broad part of her tongue to take long and slow licks, rewarding her with a long whine from Weiss as she rolled her hips and raised her sex to Ruby, presenting it to her eagerly as she wanted more contact.

The younger woman moved towards her erect clit, at first using the tip of her tongue to tease it before wrapping her lips around it and gently sucking on it. The heiress' eyes widened as moaned her name out loudly and her lips turned up into a lust filled smile. Ruby had played her like an instrument, and she was going to get her rewards. She used the flat of her tongue to cover the entirety, and could feel the table trembling beneath her. Though to be fair it was probably Weiss just shaking violently at being so close yet so far.

Making sure to still keep a firm grip on her legs, she moved downwards until she was back at her mons, slightly spread her lower lips, and pressed her mouth to it. She pushed her tongue as deep as it could go, and the younger woman would no doubt be able to feel how her sex tightened around the tip of her tongue. The vanilla-esque taste lingered in her mouth as she devoured Weiss, humming a tune that sent vibrations through the heiress. She hadn't actually believed it did anything, up until she tried it.

And it indeed worked, with Weiss somehow regaining some strength and managing to overpower Ruby's arms holding them wide open as she nearly crushed the smaller girl's head between those thighs. And while there was a dull ringing in her ears, it didn't distract her from what she was doing. Pushing her tongue a bit further, she felt the heiress' sex tighten around the tip of her tongue. Her hips also rolled forward towards the leader's face, pressing it to Ruby's face a little more.

Despite the situation she was in, Ruby couldn't help but smirk at how the prime, proper and uptight woman allowed herself to be defiled like this. She couldn't help but be proud at how she managed to get Weiss from the uptight, stick in the mud to someone who would enjoy being utterly fucked, naked, on a table. Her hand went around her thigh and was playing with her clearly needed clit while she continued to enjoy the taste of the heiress. She could hear the moans from her getting louder and louder despite her hearing being blocked by her thighs, a telltale sign she was getting closer. That, and the increased pressure still from the thighs threatening to crush her head.

To be fair Ruby could find worse ways to die, and dying by head crush between a set of glorious thighs was by far the better ways to go.

Weiss hadn't known the pressure she was exerting to closer her legs as Ruby was doing everything perfectly, her moans slipping out and singing Ruby's name as she rolled her hips slowly to meet her tongue, feeling it inside of her throbbing and needy sex. The white-haired woman saw stars in her eyes all of a sudden, gasping in pleasure and the air was taken out of her as she felt Ruby's nimble fingers playing with her clit again, her toes curling tightly.

Ruby closed her eyes as she tapped her semblance slightly, which was obviously speed, though channeled it to her fingers. Something that Weiss had never understood but was beyond caring anytime Ruby actually used it. Like now, for example.

That brought Weiss over the edge as Ruby's teased her clit with her tongue inside of her, clenching tightly as she slurred Ruby's name loud enough to echo around the walls of the room. Her mind became all fuzzy as her head lolled to the side, her toes and fingers twitching as her eyes were half-open and glazed over. The warmth from her orgasm filtering through her body and taking her on a sort of high that made her feel so light.

Ruby meanwhile pulled her head away from her Sex, smacking her lips with the taste of the heiress. She watched as she twitched on the desk, letting her enjoy the moment. A few moments of watching later, Ruby felt her back starting to tense up so she got up and stretched, before walking over to where Weiss' head was and kissing her and taking control of it as she forced her tongue into her mouth. Not that the woman on the table was in any sort of state to protest…or that she would anyway.

It was a good solid two minutes before Weiss' mind cleared completely, her unfocused eyes regaining as she looked up and was met with two silver eyes looking down on her.

"Welcome back." Ruby smiled down at her. "How was that?"

"It felt…I needed that. Thank You." She breathed as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Anytime. Can't wait to do it again." She said smugly, causing Weiss to frown at her a little bit.

"You are cheating by doing that, I'll make sure to do that when it's my turn again."

"At the rate this is going, that'll be a while." The leader chuckled as she leaned against the table.

The amount of weight was on the table, coupled with the shaking, and the additional weight that Ruby pressed on it was enough. The structural integrity of the table was compromised and they felt themselves falling within seconds, with Ruby landing between Weiss' breasts. It stunned them both for a few moments, Weiss managing to rub her head and look at the damage.

"Ruby, Ruby get off." She pushed her off as she rolled off of it, there was no saving it, they were going to need to get a new one. Pushing herself to her feet, she offered a hand to Ruby and pulled her to her feet.

"I mean, at least you can say the sex was so good the table broke!" She turned to her partner, who turned a deep crimson as she covered her face with her hands and shook her head.

No one was given an answer later that night, when asked why the table was broken in the way that it was.


End file.
